If I had read the signs
by DW Dezmond
Summary: :Deans always looking out for Sammy. Dean notices everything.. Until one day Dean sees something in Sam he's never quite seen before..And loves it: WINCEST Rated-M for Language,Incest,Sexual Content, and abuse.


**A/N: Deans 19 and Sams 15. **

**I don't: Own Supernatural at all, nor the characters that go with it. They're NOT being held against their will in my story, and for the moment they ARE gay. **

**This is my first Supernatural story so..Give me feedback! I NEED IT! :D **  
><strong>Tell me if I should continue?<strong>

**Rate & Review!**

* * *

><p>1. I'm Batman<p>

Of all the weeks to be sick- not that being sick was a choice- why the hell did it have to be this week? For two weeks?  
>Dean rubbed is face roughly trying to shake the tiredness from his now sun-fuzed eyes.<p>

Waking up alone on a Saturday morning by himself was something that Dean Winchester had gotten used to- _sadly._

Being sick for two weeks while his beloved younger brother, Sam, and his under-protective Father, John, was out on a typical salt-n-burn here, a Vampire nest defloweration there, and hopefully gathering information for the next school the boys will be attending next, Dean couldn't help but feel like his 6packed stomach was turning into 6packs of pudding. Getting as much exercise a potato on a hamster wheel. He could feel his manliness withering with each hour he laid stuck in bed reading books- romance novels._ REALLY?_

Being 19 with NO friends, NO girlfriend- _or girlfriends_- and no Social life to possibly speak of aside from work, was Deans scheduled week.

The only time Dean can be himself is when hes getting laid from some chick he don't know, and being drunk off his ass in a local bar-n-grill-.  
><em>With a fake ID of course.<em>

Regularly the only time hes even happy is when hes with his brother.  
>Working, hanging, cramming jokes down each others throats along with a swift beatin here or there<p>

_God I want to be getting some tail right now._

Tossing and turning in his slightly comfortable slightly crusty hotel bed, he caught a glance of something shiny in the corner of his eye. Forcing his blurry vision to focus on the shiny object, but the light from the windows shining down on the metal object was beginning to make him see piercing bright glares in the back of his eyes, forcing him to look away. After moments of briefly rubbing the waves of blindness from his eyes he lazily got out of bed to approach the object.

_Oh great, I'm headed towards the light._

After much Zombie floor-scuffing, Dean -feeling accomplished for finally moving- approached his destination. As he leaned down every possibly bone in his body snap, crackled, and popped before his body went completely relaxed and he floped to the ground, right next to the shiny piece.

The bright shiny object was just a Zipper from Sammy's backpack. ( The one he uses only for school)  
>Slowly unzipping the patchy, sun bleached, red fabric open, Dean pulled out Sams binder along with his pencil bag, laying them on the floor to his side. Cris-crossing his legs, Dean pulled out a faded Army Green jersey from the bag; reading the lettering.'Georgia Falcons'. It was a school pride t-shirt from one of Sams previous schools he attended.[<em>of many<em>]

Falcon High was both Sam, and Deans favorite school they attended to. The only school in fact, that Dean ever felt obligated to actually try hard in. But that must just be because he was now in a school with Sam. Of course, Dean would _never_ say that.

John had used Deans old FH t-shirt as a oil rag-which DID NOT tickle Deans fancy. So seeing that Sam had his shirt was hole,stain, and oil free, Dean couldn't help but smirk. Slowly bringing the shirt to his face, Dean took in a small in-hail of the old shirt. The previous smell of Peanut Salt, and bleached hallways, danced in his nostrils, making him think of the best school year of his life.

Hooking both thumbs threw the neck of the shirt, he slowly-painfully slowly- brought the shirt up and over his head. Fallowed by his weak arms. Zombie scuffing his lazy ass to the bathroom, he glanced a quick look in the mirror noticed the dark circles under his eyes. And the fact that his once jaw dropping figure, was now eye bleeding nightmare. No muscle, no meat, just skin. _I AM NOT SKELETON IN A SKIN SUIT!_-Well okay.. he was but not in _this_ disgusting way.

After relieving his trembling body, he wiggled is hand and yanked his sweatpants up to rest on his pale, boney hips. Flushing the toilet and accidentally dropping the toilet seat with a much unneeded load THUD he scuffed himself back into the bedroom. Grimacing at the bright orange light bleeding through the windows, he pulled the ugly tethered Maroon currents over the blast of sun reaching out for Deans pale face, and covered them quickly. Slumping himself into his bed, he beat his pillow until it was puffy and soft, and relaxed under the warm-yet thin-blanket and closed his eyes peacefully.

As if on Que, you could hear the Impala roar into the motel driveway. After 12 days of not seeing his father or brother after talking to then only once since they've been gone, this was such a relief to Dean.  
>Dean would FINALLY have someone to talk to!<p>

Being so relieved to no longer have his reflection as his company, Dean took a deep breath of relaxed air, and slumped further into his bed. Though.. for some reason, he immediately pretended to be asleep as soon as he heard the car trunk slam shut, fallowed by a car door. Turning on his back, and throwing his left arm crook over his eyes to help to not give himself away he steadied his breath evenly and tried to convince himself he was really sleeping.

The faint footsteps outside the bedroom door became louder. A quick thud, a smooth swifftle, and a jingle of the cars before -thunk- landing on the dining room table, Dean could hear his fathers deep muffled voice from the living room, fallowed by-what sounded like- 'Yes sir.'

The room door opened, and closed just as quickly as it opened, but quieter. Faint footsteps were heard as they slowly made way for Deans bed. A cold hand resting on Deans forehead, before leaving to rest on the lower part of his chest, giving a slight nudge.

"Dean..Wake up." A soft voice whispers were heard with a even gentler hand nudging at his chest, rocking him softly awake.

"Dean..Were home." Dean-pretending to stir awake- gave a slight grunt and rolled his arm off of his face to rest behind his head

There was a slight weight shift in the bed, and a hand was raised on Deans cheek.

"Waaake uuuup, Dean. " This time there the voice was louder.

"Nuh uhh." Dean retorted clamping his eyes shut. Receiving a slight slap to his cheek. Making Dean open his eyes to look up seeing a mix of tan; his skin. White; his smile. Brown; his hair. And red; his-?

Dean shot out of bed nearly knocking Sam down in the process.

"Dude what happened to your face?" He questioned while running his eyes over Sams neck, chin, cheeks, eyes, forehead, and his dark brown hair that was thrown in every which way possible.

"Nice to see you too, jerk" Sam shot a glare at Dean before slapping him playfully on the chest before getting up.

"There was just a few more than we thought was all. We expected to be no more than twelve Vampires there." .._Twelve? _ "But there ended up being uhh LOT more than we guessed. AND to top it off-" _..There's more?_? "They had 5 Weres in the basement!"

Deans jaw hung in shock as Sam dropped his duffel bag on the opposite bed, glancing over at his binder laying on the floor.

"Not knowing they were down there-of course. Dad sent me down to check the place out and one of the Weres side swiped me and got on top of me." _Duh fuck? Where was dad?_ "THEN I got nearly gang raped-without the sex part clearly-" He motioned over his body. "And had to take on one of 'em by myself. Two had gotten out of the holding chamber and just ran right past me and up the stairs, while the other two tried to break free of the cellar bars." Dean didn't say anything, but his face said it all.

If his emotion had a name it would be 'G_OD DAYUM'_.

Sam winched as he sat at the foot of Deans bed to finish his adventure/suicide mission.

"So, I got beat up pretty badly. Had to get stitches in the back of my head. Like 17 or something I think-" Lifting his shirt you could see bruising underneath a gauze wrapping around his ribcage. "Fractured a rib, got a serious slice on the lower part of my back. A split lip, and my face is still kinda numb from the meds the Doctors up in Salt lake gave me." Sam said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Deans mouth still gaped open as he looked at his brother.

"Alright..Who are you? And where is Sammy?" Dean sounded almost serious as he looked into the eyes of the boy in front of him. "My brother would be bitching, and complaining from North to freakin' South about how this hunt went wrong, and he'd still be sulking in the car cause he's to upset to come inside." Dean glared at the boy, and he just glared right back.

"I don't know Dean..but for some reason I actually had fun on this hunt-Minus the fact that I was attacked of course." He giggled through a soft smile.

"Why? Cause I wasn't there to breath down your neck or something?" Dean pouted at his own words, and crossed his arms slouching into the head of his bed.

"No..No of course not... I guess all the adrenalin made this hunt worthwhile. I guess- Anyway, how you feelin'?" Sam raised his hand to Deans forhead and brushed his thumb over his temple gently.

"Honestly..I feel like a fucking Zombie. I mean I'm not heaving anymore, and I can hold down whatever I eat-_aside_ from beats." Sam moved his hand and giggled at Deans comment.

"BUT I'm 100% ready to get on the road again. I'ma be like a freakin' superhero on drugs. Driving a Impala with a wimpy 15year old in the passenger seat while I rock out with our cocks out to Led Zeppelin!" Sam laughed with sarcasm leaking his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Such a hero, jerk." With a small slap to Deans lap, Sam got up and went for the living room.

"Thats right. I'm Batman-BITCH!" He couldn't even keep a giggle from escaping his own lips as he attempted to make a low voice. Sam just shook his head, and walked out.

"Yes Dean. Your batman."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! first chapter!<br>It's a chapter :D Though it's rather- shortish?**

**Ah, whatever.**

**Rate and Review my lovlies!**

**-LW**


End file.
